Mazuko Heramont
"A man goes to the doctor..." -Mazuko starting his standup comedy show Summary He is one of the antagonist of Daemons, War, Secrets and Yuri being part of the masculine academy "The edge of Vendetta" an enemy academy of Pome de Terre.He appears trying to steal the primigen map from the protagonists with more students of his academy Appearance Personality He is very extrovert and use to joke a lot even with his enemys and is a really nice person despicting the fact that he is a villain, also have an obsesion with cleansing that can make him aggresive in really specific situations Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Evil '''Name: '''Mazuko Heramont '''Origin: Daemons, War, Secrets and Yuri Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''14 '''Classification: '''Human, Demon Hunter '''Date of Birth: Aries * Zodiac/Horoscope:27/03/2199 Birthplace: '''Dungeon Hightown '''Weight: 58 Height: '''1.61 '''Likes: *Comedy *Romantic Gangster stories *The red color Dislikes: *Memes (in general) *Dirt *Lose *Bats Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hobbies: ' *'Put on makeup and upload tutorials on it *Dance with his stuffed devil in the pale moonlight *Clean his room *Hit things with a lever *Photography *Experiment with chemical mixtures *Create masks inspired on people's faces Values: Mazuko thinks the end justifies the means and but this means have to be extrictly attached to that end, he won't tolerate any kind of unnecesary abbuse commited to his enemies Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: Alive Affiliation: '''Knights of Vendetta '''Previous Affiliation: Themes:' 'Dancing in the Moonlight Combat Statistics Tier: '10-A 8-C (With Ascended Society) '''Powers and Abilities: ' *'By Himself: '''Enhanced senses (can perceive ningekis and daemons whose are abstract entities), hand to hand combat, immunity to conventional diseases, Social influencing (is the most popular guy in his academy and most boys of his class are in love with him) *'Ningeki's average powers:Abstract Existence (type 1), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction , he can attack mind, soul and concept at the same time, regeneration (high-godly) and immortality (type 9) (scales from Dimensional daemons), can negate high godly regeneration and immortality (type 9), ressitence to mind, soul and concept attacks,transmutation, Existence Erasure and Causality Manipulation *'His own ningeki's powers: 'Madness Manipulation , Weapon Mastery, Summoning, Durability Negation, willpower manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation Attack Potency: 'Athlete level '(is stronger to most Pome de Terre girls and most of his own classmates) 'Building level with Ascended Society '(One shoted Nessy's Blood of tears and is able to one shot other ningekis as well, can colapse many trees at once with his regular attacks) 'Ascended Society can bypass physical durability 'Speed: 'Human level '(On his own) 'FTL for Ascende Society combat and reaction '(is at least as fast as Blood of tears, can dodge many attacks of ningekis from Pome de Terre's Girls) Lifting Strength: 'Athletic Human 'Striking Strength: 'Athlete level '(on his own) 'Building level '(via ascended society) Durability: 'Athlete level '(on his own) 'Building level for Ascended Society '(scales from his own AP) ' Abstract existence and regeneration makes Ascended Society hard to kill 'Stamina: 'High 'Range: 'Melee '(on his own) '''tens of Metters '''(Ascended Society action range) Standard Equipment: ' *Dark Magic Seeds: She requires of this item to can charge Ascended Society's powers 'Intelligence: He have and iq of 150 and the highest grades in his class, he is also a really good strategist counting almost all of his enemys plans and counter attacking in an almost perfect way Weaknesses: All ningekis users are way more vulnerable than their ningekis and if they are killed their ningekis will pass to the other world He can become really aggresive and irrational if someone messes up with his clothes Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: #'Ascended Society (Phase I):' 'Mazuko's ningeki can produce an insane laught in his enemy and tortutre it in base of that, he have a range of 10m *'Laught with no end: Touch Based technique, AS can unleash a dangerous gas from his hands, if this gas makes contact with his target this will start laughing with no control and will temporarily lose his stats points and his willpower progressively *'Lever Strike': Lever that increase his attack on a 10% and his range in 1m *'Toc-toc:' Summons a gun with special bullets that can instantly kill his target if it's under the Lwne effects, he can only use 3 every 6 hours and his range is of 3m Key: First season Masuko Note: Daemon Power The great chief demons are conceptual beings that come from a dimension that is basically a crack in the factory of reality (a realm of infinite dimensions), the BD unconsciously send part of themselves to universes of lower dimensions and these lesser demons get into reality by turning life from the area into more demons like them, when they are transmuted they proceed to be erased from all planes of existence as if they never existed, the lesser demons can also transmute other demons if they weaken it enough. The form of minor Daemons found in the "Regular" universe is not their true form, it is just a projection linked to an egg in its respective Big Boss demon nest, thanks to the fact that minor demons are immortal and can regenerate even if the reality factory is resseted, Ningeki user The ningeki is the soul, mind and concept of someone empowered by the essence of demons, have the same properties (the only difference is that they cannot transmute others as demons do), even their "true selfs" are protected in dimensional cracks of the reality factory and can harm and kill minor demons and other ningekis. Gallery Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Villains Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Death Users Category:Male Characters